When Cars Meet
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: While waiting in a parking lot Miko, Bulkhead meets a strange new friend.


I was thinking about the show 'Transformers Prime" and the show "Knight Rider". I like both shows a lot and wondered what if Kitt met one of the Autobots in their vehicle mode. It would be an interesting meeting. I thought about Bumblebee since he's a sleek performance car, but he can not talk. So next to mind came Ironhide. But I could not remember what type of vehicle he was, so finally Bulkhead.

Enjoy.

I own nothing, just love it.

When Cars Meet 

It was a beautiful night the Nevada territory. The stars sparkled high over hood as an olive green SUV sat parked in a garage by a concert hall. The night was peaceful. The normally hot Nevada day had lent way to a cool star filled night. As minutes turned into hours; a certain cybertronian was starting to lose his patience.

_I can't believe I let Miko talk me into driving her and her host parents here her host fathers birthday. I'm bored out of my mind._ Bulkhead thought to himself.

Just as Bulkhead was about crank up the music, he saw a dog walk by. The animal seemed to shabby and was sniffing for around; probably for food.

_Poor thing must be homeless. _Bulkhead thought.

Just then he saw the dog sniff around near a black shining car. A fancy model he hadn't seen in a long time. A Ford Shelby GT500KR Mustang. The head lights of the car were strange in make as well. One solid glass piece that ran from one side of the hood on its nose to the other, almost like a visor instead of ordinary headlights.

Bulkhead saw the dog get closer to the sleek car as he sniffed around. Bulkhead chucked to himself as he saw the dog lift up one leg.

"I wouldn't do that flea breath." Came a smart sarcastic voice. Then a bear roar started and the dog went running into the night.

"Mangy animal. Nearly messed up my new tires." Kitt rumbled.

The SUV in disguise was speechless. That car spoke.

Was he Cybertronian? He had to find out. There was no one near the parking lot the whole time. A few minutes passed before Bulkhead decided to give it a shot.

"Hey, how come you can talk?" A moment passed before there was an answer.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, although my grammar is better." Kitt said knowingly.

"Are you Cybertronian? I always hoped more of us landed on this rock." It all came at once.

"Cyber-what? Are you one of Karrs flunkies?" Kitt asked the SUV.

"Flunkies? I'm not anybody's flunky. What's your deal? What are you?" Bulkhead shot back.

"What am I? What about you. What _are_ you?" Kitt starting, trying to see if he could pick up any strange reading on his scanners. "I'm sitting out here waiting for Michael and an SUV starts speaking."

"Michael? You have a human partner too? When did you come to earth? Did you fight in the war?" The SUV had to know what was going on.

The GT500KR Mustang chuckled. Or what Bulkhead took as a stiff chuckle. "Hold on a minute. What is Cybertron? And is that where you're from?" Kitts visor flashed red and rolled side to side calmly.

Bulkhead sighed. "Wow, I guess you're not Cybetronian. But then if you're not one of us, how come you can talk?"

"Wait. So you're a being from another planet. As in space landing, the Roswell thing." Kitt shot back.

"Umm, not exactly. A couple of states over. "I guess I have no choice." Bulkhead said aloud. "I'll fill you in if you promise not to tell anyone about us."

"Alright, only if you promise not to tell anyone about me."

If the two vehicles had eyes, they'd be staring at each other. Kitts mono headlights flashed as he finished speaking.

"Hey your model is pretty cool for considering it's four years old." Bulkhead said.

Kittt snorted. "Try twenty six. I use to be a Pontiac Trans Am. But back to this whole outer space thing."

Well, my name is Bulkhead and I'm from a race of biomechanical beings from the planet cybertron many galaxies away from here. We struggled through a great war that divided our people and many were lost and many fled for safety. My team and I are secretly stationed here. We protect humankind from threats. That's part of the reason why I'm parked here. We have made friends with humans, one of them is here tonight at that concert going on inside. I protect her, and she helps me learn about earth. Ok, now spill, what's your deal."

"So, earth is in danger and your team protects humanity. Interesting. That's not too far from the reason I'm here as well. I am called Kitt. Years ago, a ruthless organization wanted to have all the technological advances for themselves. So strong and money hungry were they that even the government knew something had to be done. Funding came to combat the threat and complete control given as long as public safety was assured and public displays were nonexistent. That's FLAG and where I come in. Basically, I am a computer that can think for himself. My computer brain was put in this car and then I was introduced to Michael. Together we stop the technology from getting into the wrong hands."

"Wow, man and driver and the open road. There's nothing better." Bulkhead smiled to himself.

"Well, there is a problem, you see I'm not the only sentient car. I have an evil twin brother. Karr, as I mentioned. He was created by the group we fight against and was told I betrayed him. He works for them but fears no one. He drives with greed on his mind and evil in his heart. He wants nothing more than to destroy me. Years ago my body was destroyed in a fire and my brain was found and placed in this newer model. The driver is actually Michael's son. Together we continued what me and Michael started.

"I'm sorry you lost your partner. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Miko. The kids got a fire in her I've never."

Kitt chuckled again. "Oh Michael's not dead, just retired. The boy stumbled upon me one day and wanted to continue his fathers work. And I'm glad. He's got that fire you were talking about as well, so much like Michaels'."

"Hey that's great. So you keep computer tech out of evil scientist hands. And we protect the earth from decepticon plots. We are a lot a like."

"Well actually, I have super fast onboard computer, connected to multiple satellites. Tracking navigations, weapons. High thrusters, smoke canons…"

"Wait, you have weapons."

Of course, all super cars have them." Bulkhead detected a hint of smug self praise in the cars slight British accented voice.

And with that two thin laser canons shot out from either side of his hood. His visor flashed and his wheels let out spikes. "I have more weapons, I just don't want anyone spotting us."

Bulkhead smiled. He shot up his on board canons and whip chain.

"Nice. But I can go from 0 to 80 2.6 seconds. Your kind are more for off roads right."

Bulkhead laughed. "You should meet my friend Bee. Yeah, but there's one thing I think I do that you can't."

Kitt laughed. "I highly dought that my friend. Though my model may be slightly dated, my processor is astronomical."

Bulkhead scanned the area. No one in range. Suddenly the SUV let out eerie mechanical noises as it rose up and transformed into what looked like a big muscle bound bipedal being made of metal. Bulkhead smiled down at Kitt as he waved. "This is my true form. We take the form of vehicles to blend in here on earth."

"Astounding my friend. I never would guessed." Kitt said honestly as his sensors look in Bulkhead larger frame and form.

"That's sorta the point." The Cybertronian smiled.

'Hey Bulkhead, you ok buddy?' Bulkhead heard Miko through his communicator.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

'Sorry it took so long. I'll make it up to you.'

"She seems to care a lot about you." Kitt could tell.

Bulkhead reverted back to his vehicle mode. "Yeah. That she does."

"Humans are a funny breed. So small, yet filled with so much conviction." Kitt said.

"Yeah. And we find our human partners have helped us a lot." Bulkhead agreed. "Hey. Hope to meet you again sometime."

Kitts red light in his visor rolled calmly from side to side. If Bulkhead could not tell, Kitt was smiling. Just then Kitt saw a small crowd of humans existing the concert hall. Soon a Japanese girl came running and tossed herself over the hood of the olive green SUV. "Bulkhead, I missed you Buddy.

The girls caregivers followed and they all piled in the big SUV.

Kitt smiled as he saw his young driver run up and pat his hood. "Hey Kitt. I'm Sorry about the wait. But I got you a present." The young man smiled and slapped a 'I Love Opera' sticker on his side door.

"Michael Knight. You get that blasted sticker off of me right now." Kitt called into his earpiece. "You know I hate them. They itch."

"Yeah, I know Dad told me." The young man smiled then got in and took manual control and drove off.

"I'm not kidding. You'll regret this." Kitt threatened.

"I love you too Kitt." The young Michael laughed.

As Kitt let himself be driven off, he could still see the green SUV in his rear view mirror going in the opposite direction. But Kitt smiled to himself. For he knew that not only did he make a new friend that night, he had a feeling they would cross paths again someday.

The End

I am a big 'Knight Rider' fan, both my brother and I. So I had to write this fluffy thing. Lots of details are vague or mixed up but it's been years since I've seen Knight Rider, even the 2008 version, which was fantastic by the way And the inspiration for this story. So I had to make some stuff up, but I hoped it fit in well. Even cars need friends.

If you don't know the 1982 classic Knight Rider, you can youtube it, google it, or read wikipedia. It was an awesome show. I saw it in reruns.


End file.
